Loving Lily
by Angeline
Summary: James likes Lily. Unfortunately for Mister Potter, she does not return his 'love'. I wonder how James will ever convince Miss Evans to love, or even like him. Just the least bit curious? Then read it. :) LJ with slightly different twist by me. Review?
1. Everywhere

**nA****/N****:** Yo, this is another one of my L/J creations (what else do I write!) and yep :) I hope you enjoy. I totally love this story *to death* and I hope you will, too!

**Summary: **Lovin' Lily is what James _really_ wants to do BUT… will she let him? Add some pranks, a dash of romance and surprising snogging, a hint of humor, sprinkle in hexes gone badly, and everything in between.  L/J Love/Hate with a VERY different & interesting twist by me… Review?

**Loving Lily**__

_Chapter 1: Everywhere_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me _

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see _

_You're everything I know _

_That makes me believe _

_I'm not alone _

_I'm not alone _

_I recognize the way you make me feel _

_It's hard to think that _

_You might not be real _

_I sense it now, the water's getting deep _

_I try to wash the pain away from me _

_Away from me _

**_Michelle Branch - Everywhere_**__

            "Lily, you look like shit run over twice," A voice sniggered behind Lily. Continuous laughter of a young man while slapping his thighs filled the air of the hallway.

            Lily turned around and shot one of her most death-threatening glares as she could possibly muster. "I will kill you," She hissed at him. She had just stepped into one of _his_ stupid, immoral practical jokes and was now covered in a gooey mixture of who knows what. She was furious and had a look on her face that would scare even the Dementors away. Normally if this would've happened and the prankster had apologized a tremendous amount of times, she'd let it pass, but this was a whole different scenario.

            The 'man with no fear', James Potter just waved the matter off with his hand and tried to remain his cool. "It was a **joke**, Lily," He replied airily. "Can't you take a joke?" How perfect was this? James was originally going to prank Severus Snape, another hated enemy, but another fish got caught in the net - Perfect Prefect, Miss Goody Two Shoes, Never Procrastinates, Teacher's Pet, Lily Evans.

            "I can take a joke," Lily replied lightly, which was surprising in a situation like this. "But this joke has gone **over** the line. In fact, it's so far over the line; you can't even SEE the line!"

            James laughed. Hm, this Evans -- sense of humor, He noted to himself. "Nice sense of humor, Evans," He commented dryly, immediately adopting the nickname of calling her by her last name. "Anyways, I'm a prefect, you're a prefect... what are you going to do? Take points away from Gryffindor? I'll just reward back twice what you took." He smiled proudly to himself, as if he had solved the mystery of life.

            "No," She growled, glaring at him once again. This guy had some nerve to say what he just said! Oh, Lily could already feel her blood boil. "That's quite all right. In fact, I think I'll bring this little incident to the attention of Professor McGonagall. Perhaps maybe even Filch... I'm sure he would *LOVE* to know about it."

            James snorted and rolled his eyes. "For a prefect that's supposedly smart, you don't know shi… HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!"

            In the time where James was snorting and rolling his eyes, Lily had devised a pretty clever plan and snatched the piece of parchment rolled into the pocket of the front of his robes. "I guess you won't be needing THIS then, will you?" She asked him, smiling smugly to herself evilly.

            "Why you little..." James muttered, his eyes narrowing. The nerve of this girl, taking the Marauder's Map from him! Thank God she wouldn't know how to open it or close it.

            "Thank you, thank you," She replied, grinning at him. "You aren't the only smart one here, you know."

            James shrugged again. She had actually looked quite prettier when she was grinning at him instead of glaring.

            "Well, well, well... I guess I had better turn this into Filch," She sighed. "Nothing else to do with it."

            "You could always give it back to me," James shot one of his award-winning grins at her. "In exchange for a date."

            "A date?" Lily scoffed. "I wouldn't date you if you were the last wizard on this earth!" And with that, Lily turned on her heel and strode off, looking quite pleased with herself.

            _And so begins the tortured romance of Lily and James..._

***

            "God, I'm _telling_ you - she's horrible!" James exclaimed. "Just horrible!" He bit into his apple. James was enjoying breakfast with his usual friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. He explained to them about what had happened yesterday and why he got Lily Evans instead of Severus Snape.

            "She's cute," Sirius shrugged. "Not that classic, but usual, long blonde hair or sparkling blue eyes, but the red hair and dazzling green eyes may just be what you need, Prongs."

            "I need her? James scoffed. "As if." His cheeks tinged the slightest bit pink.

            Remus smiled. "Aw, little Jamesy in love?! I think this is like the first time this has ever happened! Someone go alert the Daily Prophet!"

            Peter rolled his eyes. "You guys! ...I'm sure Prongs has a good explanation... right, James?"

            "Well, it was just kind of funny how she got so angry at me," James shrugged. "I mean, she didn't even want to **date** me. I think I'm losing my touch. I mean, usually girls _love_ me, but not her. She's just so... different. I guess I'm just kind of shocked."

            "Or perhaps you've fallen head-over-heels with this fiery-tempered redhead?" Remus suggested, finishing the last of his goblet of pumpkin juice.

            "She even **snatched** the Marauders' Map from me!" James exclaimed.

            "WHAT?!" Sirius yelled while he stood up, almost making everyone in the Great Hall completely deaf. "YOU LET HER TAKE AWAY OUR BELOVED CREATION?! **THE** MARAUDERS' MAP?! WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION THIS BEFORE??!!"

            "Sirius, calm down!" James muttered, looking around and trying to avoid the strange looks that were shot at him. Damn. He hated being in the spotlight.

            "Padfoot, seriously - calm and _sit _down," Remus instructed quietly, patting his friend's shoulder.

            Sirius sat down while Remus patted his back. "I just can't believe you let her take it!" Sirius muttered through gritted teeth.

            "It wasn't my fault!" James said, his voice going all weird and high. "She _snatched_ it from me!"

            "Oh, is she really that smart?" Sirius snapped.

            "Sirius..." Peter warned. "Calm down, _please_."

            "I will, Wormtail," Sirius sighed. "Whatever. Just promise me you'll get the Marauders' Map back. **Promise me**." He stared at James's face and shook his shoulders to prove that Sirius really **was** serious this time.

            "Alriiight, I promise!" James said.

            Sirius let go and grabbed another scone.

            "Yeeesh!" James exclaimed, brushing off imaginary dust from his shoulders.

            "I worked **hard** on that piece of parchment," Sirius explained. "I don't want some stupid prefect turning it in to Filch."

            "Yes, but it's not like Lily knows how to read it or even what it is!" Remus pointed out. "Don't worry, Padfoot - she's not _that_ smart to outsmart all four of us!"

            "Yeah, I guess you're right," Sirius said, cracking a grin. "I'm sorry, Prongs for lashing out at you like that. It's just family troubles in my mind."

            "Family troubles?" Peter asked.

            "Yeah," Sirius sighed. "It's all about Voldemort and his damn followers."

            "What about them?" James asked.

            "Well, you know how the Black family is pretty close with the Malfoys? And how the Malfoys are practically Voldemort's number one supporters?" Sirius asked, looking discouraged.

            James, Remus, and Peter all nodded intently.

            "I think Regulus is involved with them," Sirius whispered. Regulus Black was Sirius's older brother. Sirius was 17; Regulus was 21. "I already know Bellatrix has something to do with that Lestrange prat. The whole bloody Black family are mostly Death Eaters now. And my mother. Damn, I hate her bloody arse."

            "Damn," James muttered, rubbing his chin. "Cheer up, Padfoot. If things can't get worse, they'll only get better."

            "Yeah," Remus agreed. "If you need anyone to talk to, Me, James, or Peter are always open."

            "Of course," Peter chimed in. "We're all here for you, Padfoot."

            "You guys don't understand though," Sirius replied, looking frustrated. "Regulus was like my closest friend... he's my **flesh and blood**. You guys wouldn't understand... no offense, though. Sometimes I'm wondering if I'm making a mistake not turning to the Dark Side." He let out a crude chuckle.

            "Sirius," James warned. "If you go ever become a supporter of Voldemort, I will kick your bloody arse. You can count on it."

            "I'll help too!" Peter grinned at Sirius. "Don't make stupid decisions, Padfoot. Like Moony said before, all of us are here to talk to you."

            "Thanks you guys," Sirius grinned... but you could tell it was a fake smile. "I know not to make the wrong decision."

            "Glad to hear that," Remus smiled sadly.

            "Oh no, Rem," James moaned. "What's up with you now?"

            Peter rolled his eyes. "James! I can't believe you _don't_ know!"

            "Don't know bloody what?!" James asked. If you couldn't tell, James gets impatient very easily.

            "Tonight's the full moon," Remus replied, playing with his fingernail and looking bored. "I can't believe you forgot, Prongs."

            "Oh, _that_!" James said, cracking up. "I thought you guys meant something **serious**."

            James received three glares.

            "What are you talkin' about, Prongsy?!" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow. "This **is** serious... even though we go through it every month."

            "Okay, okay!" James surrendered, putting his hands up. "It's important. Let's head back to the dorm, then." Ew, why couldn't he get the morning's incident with Lily Evans out of his head? He couldn't stop replaying the whole thing in his head... what was wrong with him?

***

            "God, I just **_loathe_** him!" Lily exclaimed, looking infuriated. Her red hair was tousled, her green eyes were sparkling with a malicious glint, and her robes were slightly undone like always after a hard day.

            "God, Lils," Circe Elsen, her roommate replied, looking irritated. "This is like the millionth time you're talking about that bloody wizard. Is there anything else on your mind besides that James Potter?!"

            Lily blushed. "I don't think of him like _that_!" She replied, a disgusted look on her face. "Ew, disgusting!"

            "Or maybe it's true," Circe suggested, grinning slyly at Lily, her blue eyes twinkling and her ash blonde hair bouncing up and down. "Oh, I knew this day would come!"

            "Shut up," Lily glared. She bit her lip. Nah, it couldn't be true!

            "Lily's in loovee!" Circe sang in her best off-key note. "Lily and James, sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

            Lily stared at Circe. How did she know that Muggle song?

            Circe grinned. "Yes, I also know some stuff about you Muggles! I may act the pretty blonde, but I'm not!"

            Lily grimaced. She could tell Circe was getting hyper/high off some queer candy from Hogsmeade.

            "While you're at it with James, perhaps make the connection for me and his best bloke, Sirius?" Circe asked Lily innocently. Hey, it couldn't hurt to ask.

            Lily rolled her eyes. "While I'm 'at it' with James? At what? It's not like we're in each others pants. And Sirius Black? Mm, he's handsome. But definitely not my type. He'd be perfect for you, Circe. You both have this mad loving for pranks, it's uncanny."

            "It's a match made in heaven!" Circe exclaimed ditzily, imitating the other bimbos that went to Hogwarts that constantly drooled over Sirius and James. 

            Lily and Circe both cracked up.

            "Ah, wonderful at imitations too," Lily added.

            "Thanks," Circe replied. "So what _happened_ with you and James today?"

            "Well, he pulled a bloody **prank** on me!" Lily exclaimed. "He didn't even apologize! He was just laughing really hard and saying that I looked like shit run over twice."

            "Ouch," Circe said, cringing a bit. "Well, it's just a prank. A harmless, little prank..."

            "I was covered in like goo or something... I don't even know what it was," Lily replied flatly.

            "Oh," Circe replied. "That's got to suck."

            "Trust me," Lily said, grinding her teeth. "It **did** suck."

***

            Hey, hey, hey! How'd you like the Chapter? :) I thought it turned out great! Anyways, please please review! :) I hope you really enjoyed this story - it's like the first story I totally loved and decided to post. I love the plot and have many things planned out! I think this is my best work yet. Yup :) I hope you like and please review! [;

            Oh yes, sorry for the lack of a good title. I think the title fits well with the story plot, right? That's what counts! :) Anyways..        

            If you'd like to be on a mailing list, telling you about my latest updates for this story (and my others), please leave your e-mail in your review. My email is **ickleronniekins**[@]hotmail.com - just take out the brackets []. That's also my MSN. Feel free to add me, I love meeting and talking with new people! Yup :) PLEASE REVIEW! :D :D

                                    Lots of Love,

                                                3 Angeline


	2. Crazy For This Girl

**A/N:** Another chapter from me. :) Also, A/N @ the bottom.

**Summary: **Lovin' Lily is what James _really_ wants to do BUT.. will she let him? Add some pranks, a dash of romance and surprising snogging, a hint of humor, sprinkle in hexes gone bad, and everything in between.  L/J Love/Hate with a VERY different & interesting twist by me.. Review?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, obviously - JKR does. You suing me for copyright infringement would be gay.

**Loving Lily**

_Chapter 2: Crazy For This Girl_

_And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind  
Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
_**Evan and Jaron - Crazy for this Girl**

            "God, Jamesy, if I didn't know better, I swear you're like... in **love**, or something!" Sirius exclaimed while grabbing a muffin from the plentiful selection of baked goods.

            James glared. "Damnit, you know I'm not, Padfoot. I'm more like... intrigued."

            "Okay, **so** she didn't drool over you - big whoop," Sirius replied flatly. He totally got out of the wrong side of bed this morning - he had no patience for ANYTHING, especially one of James's stupid 'phases'. "Do you seriously expect all girls to turn into ice cream over you, James? Even if it's you?"

            "Gee, Siri," James replied dryly. "That hurt."

            "Sorry," Sirius replied. "Family issues." He sighed.

            "Sorry about that, Padfoot," James replied, giving his best friend a reassuring squeeze on the arm. "Things will look up - trust me. And when they don't you still know that you're much loved by all of us, okay?"

            "Thanks," Sirius replied and shot James a grin. "Wow, I never knew you could be so emotional about these things. Maybe it's time you're growing up! Woohoo, go Prongs! That's my boy."

            James smiled. "You do know I mean it, right?"

            "Yeah... and thanks," Sirius replied. "It means a lot to me."

***

            Lily smiled at the people passing by her and gripped the strap of her bag harder. She was still mad about how she got pranked yesterday and how Circe wouldn't shut up about Sirius fucking Black. She smiled happily at the thought of having time to eat a decent breakfast for once.

            "...so are you still tired from last night?" A masculine voice next to her said.

            "Yeah, Remus really took it out on us," Another voice replied.

            The identities of the voices immediately clicked in Lily's head - James Potter and Sirius Black! What in Merlin's Beard were they talking about?!

            "Potter," She replied scathingly. "I couldn't help but overhear - what happened to you, Sirius, and Remus last night? Only Merlin knows what I'm thinking..." Lily grinned devilishly and sat down next to the two boys. "I bet Rita Skeeter would just _love_ to hear about what I just heard. The rumor mill has been a little dull lately - I'm sure something interesting about three gay boys would spice things up a bit, don't you agree, boys?"

            James shot Lily the coldest glare he could muster. "Don't you fucking dare, Evans. If you do, I swear I'll..."

            "Now, now, James," Sirius said, patting his back. "Calm down." Now _he_ was intrigued by this Lily Evans... and also feeling a bit creative into wanting to get James more mad than he already was. Ooh, this was going to be **fun**.

            "Yes, James, calm down," Lily mocked.

            "So, you're Lily Evans, hm?" Sirius asked. "James has told us oh so much about you."

            "Lies, I'm sure," Lily murmured. "Yes, I am Lily Evans. Wow, am I really talking to *the* Sirius Black?"

            "Yes, you are," Sirius replied smoothly. "So my James has played a prank on you, huh?"

            "Yes... quite an unfortunate incident," Lily muttered. Two could play this game. "But boys will be boys.. won't they?"

            "Of course they will!" James interjected but was slowly hushed by Sirius. He was royally pissed off that his best friend and worst enemy were flirting madly - and RIGHT in front of him, too! The _nerve_ of those two, playing those foolish games.

            "Well, on behalf of my friend, I'd like to say **sorry**," Sirius apologized. "He was being the prat he normally is."

            "Forgiven," Lily smiled. "Some people can't help if it they're born prats."

            "Mmm," Sirius agreed. "I always have to do the apologizing for James, he's so daft."

            "That's horrible," Lily commented. "But also... it's just so.. so _kind_ of you."

            "Oh, I'm used to it," Sirius replied breezily, observing his fingers as if this was a careless matter.

            James shot Sirius a look and his eyebrow rose a few centimeters. What the fuck is Sirius doing, flirting with his enemy right in front of him?

            "Thanks again," Lily smiled back at Sirius. She shot James a dirty look. "Potter. You should learn from your friends, you guys are complete opposites - like night and day. Why can't you be more charming and nice like Sirius is?"

            Sirius grinned, pleased with his work.

            Lily also felt smug about embarrassing James in front of his friends, but also felt stupid for flirting shamelessly with Sirius... although it was nice, and hey - she didn't hate it.

            James was more furious than ever.

***

            "Bloody hell," James exclaimed. "How am I ever going to get fucking rid of her out of my head? It's like... I'm _falling_ for her - which, of course, will never happen. We're complete opposites. I'm like the sexy badass while she's the innocent smart girl."

            "Okay, hold on, what did you just say there?" Sirius grinned, holding up his hand. "One, you are falling for her. Two, ever heard of **opposites attract**? Three, sexy badass? Who the hell are you kidding!"

            "Hey, I can be whatever I want," James protested. "That's what they said to us in kindergarten."

            "Which was what, 10 years ago?" Sirius scoffed. "Damn, I can't even remember what I had for dinner last night and you remember something your **teacher** said 10 years ago? Amazing and wow."

            James rolled his eyes. "Anyways, how's Remus?" He glanced worriedly at Remus's empty bed.

            "Perfectly fine," Sirius replied. "He's doing great, that old chap. Currently recuperating at the Hospital Wing - I don't know why this time he got so tired, though."

            "He wasn't the only one that was tired," James muttered, then his face brightened. "Well, at least he's getting better. It's just not the same without ol' Remus around - more you teasing me, less compliments of me."

            "Which I think is a good thing," Sirius interrupted. "Anyways, what's this saying about you falling for her? My boy's all grown up!"

            James laughed and waved off the matter with his hand carelessly. "Me - falling for **Lily Evans**? You have got to be joking, Sirius. How daft can one be? Answer: Very."  
            "Who was the one that said... 'It's like... I'm _falling_ for her...' Note the emphasis on the word '**falling**'," Sirius grinned.

            "You need a life, stop speculating mines so closely," James glared.

            "Yeah, I know," Sirius admitted, looking ashamed. "So do ya like her?"

            "I... don't know," James replied slowly. "I just can't quite put my finger on it..."

            "You're falling for Lily Evans," Sirius stated.

            James blushed.

***

            "So, did Sirius say anything about me?" A voice asked eagerly. "I know you want to tell me, Lils."

            Lily was quietly studying in the library until a voice drowned out her thoughts. She let out an exasperated sigh, noted the page number of the book she was reading, and closed her book. She looked up at Circe and started talking. "No, he didn't say anything about you," Lily replied, rolling her eyes. "If you like him so much, just ask him out yourself! Gosh... save me the trouble of playing Cupid."

            "Me... ask him out?" Circe asked, raising an eyebrow while sitting herself down. "That would be a first for me."

            "Yeah, why not?" Lily shrugged. "It's not like we're in 1549 and our mothers have to approve the men we choose to marry."

            "Marry? Hey, we're not even going out yet."

            Lily grinned. "Just ask him."

            "What if he rejects me!" Circe exclaimed. "I'd **die**."

            "I wonder whatever happend to something called 'thinking positive'," Lily replied, sighing to herself. "Look, Cirs, if you really want him, then you have to talk to him or do _something_ for him to notice you. You can't act like a... a snail around him and expect him to ask you out, you know? Show you're available and interested - that usually works."

            "That is a good idea," Circe complimented. "I mean, for someone like _you_ to think of." She grinned.

            "Hey, I'm playing Cupid right now and controlling your love life with Sirius, I don't think you want to chuck insults at me," Lily pointed out.

            "Oops, you're right," Circe admitted. "Now what? I can't be sarcastic **or** tease you? Wow, this sucks majorly. Maybe I should just give up on Sirius and just dedicate myself to teasing you for the rest of your life."

            "Man, you need a **life**," Lily replied.

            "I know, but it's just so much fun making yours horrible!" Circe exclaimed happily.

            "Great pal I have," Lily muttered. "Anyways, let's just go back to the Common Room - I'm absobloodylutely tired from all this studying."

            "Absobloodylutely?" Circe inquired. "Nice. Maybe people will know you're actually British."

            "Cheerio," Lily replied and grinned.

***

            "Look at her," Sirius micmicked James, murmuring. "She's just so beautiful."

            "God, James," Remus replied, looking quiet healthy. You could tell he was in better shape by his overall appearance and attitude. He ate more, laughed more, and basically just seemed happier. "He's like infatuated with her."

            "Or an obsessive crush," Sirius supplied, stifling a laugh.

            "Mister Black, Mister Lupin, is there something funny you'd like to share with the class?" Professor McGonagall shot a glare at Sirius and Remus. They nodded their heads 'no' reverently and McGonagall looked quite annoyed. "Next time, I won't be so nice."

            "All right, now onto more uses of Dragon Blood..." She droned on.

            "What the hell are you guys talking about?" James hissed, trying to keep it down to a low whisper so he wouldn't get in trouble.

            "Oh, nothing," Remus grinned.

            Sirius made a motion of zipping his lips up, locking it, and throwing away the key.

            James glared. "Good."

            On the other side of the room, Lily was talking to Circe.

            "Hm, I wonder what they were talking about," Circe replied, as if she were in a dream.

            Lily smiled. "It's so sweet that you're falling in love with Sirius now." She decided to tease Circe about it than get annoyed and pestered about the fact that her best friend wouldn't stop talking about Sirius Black.

            "Not falling in love," Circe explained. "Just crush-ing. We're like, what? 16? I'm not in love."

            "Suree," Lily replied sarcastically. "And I'm not a witch."

            "Well, you've done a wonderful job of hiding that," Circe teased back.

            "Anyways, I'd like to assign a project. Normally, I don't like to do group projects because usually one person gets stuck doing all the work and the other gets their own little joyride," Professor McGonagall stared at Sirius, who started tinging a light pink in the cheeks. "Anyways, I've made sure the pairs that I have down will get along and work well together. If you'd like to trade, come ask me, I'll try and be lenient this time. Anyways, the groups are... Mister Black with Miss Elsen, Mister Longbottom with Mister Lupin, Miss Taylor with Miss Gingham, Miss Wilson with Mister Taft, Mister Potter with Miss Evans..."

            You could practically hear Lily's heart dropping to the floor in disgust and anger. She was **_so_** switching partners.

            James, on the other hand, was quite pleased with the results and could not wait to getting started on the project. Whoa - this was a first.

***

_A/N: So, how was it? :) I hope it was good and sorry for updating so late! I got side tracked. Basically school, in general. A little to do with my personal life. Tests, homework, quizzes - don't you just hate them? Anyways, this chapter wasn't all that long, but it seemed like a good place to finish on. Chapter 3 is currently in the works as we speak, and I have no beta-reader so **sorry** for the stupid grammar/spelling mistakes. No one's perfect - lease of all, me. :) Oh yes, I've changed my pen name! Well, it was pretty much accidental... I was just testing around with words, and I typed in **jadore** and then bam! It updated! Then I tried to change it back to '**Eiko**' but, noo... it wouldn't work. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and there's much, much more to come! Please check out my other stories - you'll probably like those too :)._

  * **THANK YOUs** *

**Summer Walters **Thanks so much :) Yeah, Regulus is supposed to be younger, but it fit more well if he was older :P

**lilies-are-awsome** Post? Like.. post stories? Send me an e-mail & I'll teach you how. It's pretty self-explanitory, though.

**Ladyofthewoodhommie**** foo** If you like LotR so much, then why read my story? ...

**Lily-Potter2000  Thx**.

**aurora_borealis**Thanks :]

**witch@heart** Ooh, thanks for reviewing 3 Thanks, I really love Circe too. This chapter kind of displayed more of her.. sappiness, I guess. Will she end up with Sirius? Well, we'll just have to see about that. :) Lol, your story was awesome and yeah. Wooh, I qualify for a romantic sap! :P BTW I **love** your pen name - it's adorable. 

**GoldenWolf88** Thanks, I was worried that the title was too, like.. common, but yeah. It does fit well with the story :).

**Rita Skeeter** Thanks :]

**Aicirtap**Aw, thanks so much 3

**Raspberry Lipgloss **I'll try. :)

**The all mighty and powerful*M** Thankya. 3

_Alright, then.__ I'm gonna go now. Science homework awaits... *boo*! Please review *AND* what will you get? A sneak preview of the chapters coming ahead! Muwahahaha. :) Leave your e-mail and I'll send you a cookie. Sound good? Yes? Then Review. No? Still review anyways, then. :]_

-_Angeline_[ **AKA **Eiko/Jadore ]

_P.S. – Feel free to e-mail me or talk to me on MSN! Or… even better? Join my Yahoo! Group! :)_


	3. Flirting and Study Dates

**A/N:** Another chapter from me. :) Also, A/N @ the bottom.

**Summary: **Lovin' Lily is what James _really_ wants to do BUT.. will she let him? Add some pranks, a dash of romance and surprising snogging, a hint of humor, sprinkle in hexes gone bad, and everything in between.  L/J Love/Hate with a VERY different & interesting twist by me.. Review?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, obviously - JKR does. You suing me for copyright infringement would be gay.

**Loving Lily**__

_Chapter 3: Flirting and Study Dates_

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish _

_I'll be your fantasy _

_I'll be your hope I'll be your love _

_Be everything that you need _

_I'll love you more with every breath _

_Truly, madly, deeply do _

_I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on _

_A new beginning _

_A reason for living _

_A deeper meaning _

_I want to stand with you on a mountain _

_I want to bathe with you in the sea _

_I want to lay like this forever _

_Until the sky falls down on me _

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky, _

_I'll make a wish to send it to heaven _

_Then make you want to cry _

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty _

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of _

_The highest powers _

_In lonely hours _

_The tears devour you _

_I want to stand with you on a mountain _

_I want to bathe with you in the sea _

_I want to lay like this forever _

_Until the sky falls down on me _

_Oh can you see it baby? _

_You don't have to close your eyes _

_'Cause its standing right here before you _

_All that you need will surely come _

**_Savage Garden - Truly, Madly, Deeply_**

            "Anyways," McGonagall continued on, after everyone was settled down about their partners. "This project is an essay. Well, a two-part essay about Animagi, basically. Both of you must produce 2 essays - one on the benefits of becoming an Animagi and one on the disadvantages of becoming one. Also, another essay in which animal you think BOTH of you would be the best in." McGonagall smiled smugly to herself and she heard groans throughout the room. She couldn't wait to see the outcome of this.

            "Ugh," Lily groaned, covering her face with her hands. "I hate Transfiguration. And I hate Animagi."

            "Why?" James asked curiously. "I think it's pretty cool."

            "Where did you come from?" Lily eyed him suspiciously.

            "Hey, don't be mean to me," James teased. "After all, we're partners in this project!"

            "Ugh, don't remind me," Lily groaned. "That's the last thing I need on my mind now."

            James frowned. "You don't have to seemed to mad about it and make it sound like you hate me. I know you're intrigued, Evans." He bent down and held her chin softly with his fingers.

            "Don't touch me, James," Lily glared. "I'm not intrigued and **hate** is too light of a word for what I feel for you."

            James sighed irritably. "Is this because of our little incident a few days ago?"

            "You could say that," Lily replied slowly. "Might I remind you that I still have some dirt on you and the two other gay twins."

            "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Lily," James said, suddenly startled. "We're not gay and you better not spread it."

            "Then apologize," Lily replied promptly.

            "Fuck no," James said indignantly.

            Lily glanced at him. She took out a piece of parchment and dipped her quill into the inkstand. 'Rita Dearest,' She began to write.

            James exhaled slowly and rolled her eyes. "God damn it, fine. **I'm sorry, Evans**. There, happy?"

            "Not quite," Lily replied, pouting. "There's just _one_ more _tiny_ little detail."

            "What?" James asked, half-wanting to know, half-wanting to punch her.

            "Give me the Marauder's Map," Lily grinned, her eyes twinkling with a hungry look.

            James buried his head into his hands and then looked up indignantly. "Evans, you must be shitting me."

            "Trust me, I'm not," Lily replied. "I want it, James, and I want it now."

            "Too bad you're asking about the map, you could get something even better you know," James replied, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

            "Ew, Potter," Lily replied and squirmed a bit. "No thanks."

            "Are you sure?" James asked. "I could make you squirm even more, you know..."

            "I'm not into that kind of kinky shit," Lily replied flatly. 

            "Wow, Evans, one must watch their language," James commented. "Anyways, **hell no**, I'm never giving you the Map and how the hell did you know about it anyways?"

            "Well, your friend, Mr. Pettigrew, has shown it to me several times. I was quite shocked. A prat like you making something as genius as the Marauder's Map?" Lily asked, picking her nails boredly. 

            "Peter? Fuck! That little..." James growled, running his hand through his hair wildly. "Sirius also made it with me."

            "Sirius is absolutely peachy," Lily smiled. "He's awesome."

            James snorted. "Sirius? Awesome? Yeah, right. I'm way better than Sirius."

            "I think I can be the judge of _that_," Lily replied, raising an eyebrow. "Anyways, fine, I don't want your stupid map anyways, I can make my own map."

            "You?" James scoffed. "My bloody arse you can. It took us weeks of sweat to make that!?"

            "Sweat from what?" Lily grinned. "Oh dear, one shan't imagine the possibilities of what you three naughty boys were doing."

            "Shut up, Lily," James glared. "I'm not gay. I like women."

            Lily snorted. "Joke of the century."

            "Are you just jealous because I don't hit on you?"

            "No!" Lily replied quickly. 

            "Wow, that was an _awfully_ fast reply," James noticed. "I wonder if you're hiding something."

            Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't give yourself _too_ much credit, James."

            "Oh, but I'm not," James replied lightly. "Anyways, truce? I don't want my A+ in this class to drop." He wiped off dirt from his shoulder and smiled at Lily. He held out his hand.

            "Prick," Lily narrowed her eyes. "Fine, Truce." She grabbed his hand shook it firmly.

            "Ow," James replied, taking back his hand and rubbing it sympathetically. "What'd I ever do to _you_?"

            "Lots of things," Lily said. She smiled.

            He did too.

***

            "So what is up with you and James?" Circe asked, kicking up her legs and relaxing on her bed, popping popcorn into her mouth.

            "I dunno," Lily replied, unsure. "I mean, sometimes he's the biggest prat in the world and I want to like rip off my arm and beat him to **death **with it, but other times, it's just like... he's the sweetest person and we have the best connection ever."

            "Wow, complicated," Circe nodded, chewing on kernels.

            "Tell me about it," Lily sighed. "Now we're assigned this project and who know what could happen!"

            "Mhm..."

            "Plus, he is **hot**," Lily grinned.

            "Tell me about it," Circe sighed. "Anyways, it's kind of obvious he likes you... he's just so... _different_ around you."

            "I dunno," Lily shrugged. She looked at her watch. "Damn, I gotta go - study group thingy for Transfiguration at the Library. Great way to spend a Friday night, eh? Don't wait up."

            "With James?" Circe grinned. 

            "Shut up," Lily smiled.

***

            "Wow, thought you weren't going to show up," James said.

            "Wouldn't miss it for the world," Lily replied sarcastically.

            "Oh, Lily, control yourself," James replied flatly. "Anyways, I supposed we've got to get started on the essay. What animal bests fits Lily? Hmm, what shall I say? Oh, I know - an elephant."

            "Shut up, James," Lily glared. "Hm, maybe I _should_ call up Rita and spice up the rumor mill a bit. What'dya say?"

            "Fine, but elephants never forget," James replied, murmuring the last part.

            "Anyways," Lily said loudly, choosing to ignore James. "I think I represent a bunny the best."

            "A **_bunny_**!?" James choked. "Excuse me, but bunnies are cute, soft, fluffy, **small** creatures that you just pet. You, m'dear, are _definitely_ not that."

            "Why, thank you for the compliment," Lily replied dryly.

            "Now, something realistic - I think I'd be a **dragon**," James said, visualizing it. "Yes, a dragon suits me perfectly."

            "A dragon?" Lily snorted. "**Please**. That's absurd."

            "As absurd as calling you an elephant?" James inquired.

            Lily rolled her eyes. "Anyways, we really have to get started on the work..."

            "Yeah," James said. "Okay, you take advantages of Animagi, and I'll take the disadvantages."

            "Deal," Lily replied.

            "And.. break!"

_5 hours later.._

            "Ohmygod," Lily moaned. "I am beyond tired..."

            "Me too," James replied.

            "James?" Lily asked.

            "Hm?"

            "You have really pretty eyes.." And with that, Lily dozed off.

            James was bemused for a moment... and soon dozed off with Lily.

_***_

_A/N: Hi there, sorry about the slow updates. I'm sorry for this to take out so long. Originally, I was going to abandon my FF.net account, but I couldn't - I love writing too much. I have too many stories I'm juggling lately and most of them are ploys off movies - I hate that! I love this story because it's one that I can play with the effects & such. I love this chapter, it flowed so smoothly! I guess that's why Lily & James flirted so much. I'm having Spring Break right now and it's absolutely lovely :) **Sorry for the pen name change, but that's my real name so - *shrug***. Um, yeah. I also have a new email! (Yay for me! :D) **effervesces[at]yahoo.com **& that's also my new Y!M username - **effervesces**. Feel free to add me on your list & chat w/ me. **I love to meet new people**!_

**_*_**_ Btw, sorry for the __Savage__Garden__ song that totally doesn't relate to this chap. I couldn't find a song, so I just put those lyrics in because I love that song :) It has a great beat, nice lyrics, etc etc. 3_

**_THANK YOU'S 3_**

**Lady of Masbolle** Thanks :) Science homework does suck.

**The all mighty and powerful*M** Thanks =)

**Summer Walters** 3 Thanks. Science homework, I am done with - *FINALLY*.

**jezibel** Thanks

**Black Slytherin Girl** Thx.

**Marnie**** Arnie** Woo, thanks.****

**lito**** angel **Thx again :]

Review please! 3

_Okay, then, I'm going to go! Lots of love and more brownie points for reviews for this chap! :]_

_Lots of Love,_

_3** Angeline** [AKA Eiko, Jadore]_


	4. Busted Caught

**Loving Lily**

_Chapter 4 - Busted. Caught._

***

            The impatient tap of a heel was definitely present. Lily opened my eyes sleepily and found herself staring straight into the eyes of a very peturbed Professor McGonagall. Her eyes snapped wide open and she stood up immediately.

            "Professor," She started to explain worriedly. "W-we were ju-just... finishing our project... I g-guess we must've fell asleep..." '_I am going to kill that bloody dunderhead for not waking me up, I swear it,_' Lily thought angrily to herself.

            The bloody dunderhead Lily was talking about was still sleeping quietly on the mahogany desk. Quick breaths of air came in and out as he inhaled and exhaled.

            "Potter," Professor McGonagall spat, trying to wake him up.

            Nothing.

            "Potter," She seethed at him.

            Again - nothing.

            "Potter!" She yelled angrily. Her voice echoed through the library. Madam Pince was glaring daggers.

            Still noth- oh wait, he was moving a bit.

            ...

            ...

            Nothing.

            "That does it," McGonagall said, "I am taking off 5 points for each and every minute Mister Potter, here, makes me wait."

            "Professor!" Lily cried out, shocked.

            "I am sorry, Miss Evans," McGonagall said, closing her eyes, hoping this was surreal. "Even though I do not want to take points off, I must."

            "James, wake up!" Lily yelled into his ear.

            This seem to do it because James started stirring. He stretched out his arms far and wide and yawned. "Hi Lily," He mumbled sleepily. He caught sight of McGonagall and said, "Hi Professor." And rested his head down again and started to snore softly.

            "James," McGonagall said sharply. "Wake up. I am in _no_ mood for your games."

            "What games?" James murmured softly. Suddenly, he was very aware that two pairs of eyes were glaring at him, and one of those eyes belonged to the head of his house - Gryffindor.

            "Oh!" James' head shot up. "Hello, Professor McGonagall, I couldn't help but notice you look absolutely _ravishing_ today, doesn't she, Lily? Sorry about falling asleep in the library, I guess we were just working _so_ hard on our Animagi essay, time just flies! But you kno-"

            "James," McGonagall interrupted. "Your flattery won't work on me, I've told you a million times. But, I _am_ glad to see your work ethics are improving," and at this point, she shot Lily a proud smile, "so I won't take off as many points. 20 points for sleeping in the library - that's against the rules, you know."

            "Very sorry," James replied solemnly.

            "Very well, apology accepted," McGonagall replied briskly. "Back to your dorms, you two, I doubt you got any sleep, sleeping on the desks like that."

            Lily gathered her stuff up and shot a glare at James. He just gently shrugged his shoulders saying 'What?'. She narrowed her eyes and just walked away.

            Wow, Lily mad at him _and _a bad night's of sleep? Things were looking down for James Potter.

- - -

            "That ignorant bastard," Lily seethed. She threw her hands in the air in fury. "Thinks he can do _whatever_ he wants. Damn him!"

            "What _now_?" Circe replied irritably, rubbing her eyes. "Is it that James Potter again, Lils?"

            "Yes," Lily replied furiously. "I _hate_ him!"

            "Why?" Circe asked, raising an eyebrow. "And where _were_ you last night?"

            "_Potter_ and I were studying in the library," Lily replied, shrugging it off. "Accidentally fell asleep, woke up, got busted by McGonagall... and stupid Potter couldn't even _wake_ up the whole bloody time! I feel like wringing that tiny neck of his!"

            "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Circe said, holding her hand up. "_You_ fell asleep with James Potter in the _library_? I wonder what naughty business you two might've gotten into!" Circe grinned wickedly.

            "Oh, _please_," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "There is _nothing_ between me and Potter. Not even a _spark_."

            "I bet that's not what you said last night!" Circe teased, laughing happily. "Oh, dear me! This is just so ever cute - Lily and James Potter. I already hear the wedding bells! Oop, what else do I hear? Aww, the crying of a little baby. Ohh, this is just too good!"

            "I'm glad _your_ having a good time," Lily replied sarcastically.

            "Sorry, sorry," Circe said, wiping away her tears. "It's just ironically funny."

            "Ironic?" Lily asked, tilting her head to the side, calming down quite a bit. "Explain, dear."

            "Well, you go _on and **on**_ about you hating Potter... yet you fall asleep with him.. in the _Library_ for a _whole night_! That's just weird. You never do things with guys. Perhaps you like this one?" Circe suggested, looking hopeful.

            "Please," Lily said, rolling her eyes again.

            "Please what? It seems like it's true," Circe grinned. "Mm, I can _so_ imagine it."

            "Yes," Lily replied. "I _know_, babies crying, wedding bells.. _ick_."

            "Don't say that about your future!" Circe pouted. "That's just being _mean_ to ickle Circe Jr."

            "Ickle Circe Jr?" Lily asked unbelivably. "You've _got_ to be kidding me."

            "Nope!" Circe replied happily. "Of course you'll name your first child after _the one and only_, Moi! Regardless of the sex of course." Circe winked.

            "I feel _so_ bad for my future child," Lily replied woefully, teasing her. "Thanks."

            "For what?" Circe asked. "Teasing you? Being sarcastically cynical? Getting you to name your child after me? No problem."

            "No," Lily said, smiling. "For calming me down. I needed it. Plus, the Library isn't that comfortable for sleeping."

            "I wonder why," Circe said, rolling her eyes. "Maybe they should keep that in mind when and if they ever _do_ rebuild the library - they should obviously base the construction on how well it suits the students by their comfort." The sarcasm in her voice was so thick, you could slice it.

            "Glad you're keeping my best interests in mind," Lily muttered.

            Circe poked her tongue out. "Nah nah."

            "Oh, _do_ shut up," Lily replied irritably, grabbing a pillow and thrusting it in her face.

            "_That_ was uncalled for," She declared. "Therefore, I will do the unthinkable..." She threw the pillow back at Lily.

            And Lily retaliated by throwing another one back at her. **Hard**.

            It went like this for hours.

- - -

            "Fell asleep with a _girl_ in the library, eh?" Remus asked slyly. "Nice."

            "Believe me, it was far from nice," James muttered, rolling his eyes. "She won't stop constantly bitching at me, it's fucking insane."

            "Ouch, Jamesie having trouble in the ladies department?" Sirius asked curiously. "Now there's something you don't see everyday."

            "Not since Lily Evans entered the picture," Remus pointed out. He shot James an apologetic grin. "Sorry, mate, couldn't help but tease you. It's not like this is an everyday occurence."

            "Damn right," James said. "You know what? I'm going to find her and see what her problem is with me."

            "You go ahead and do that," Sirius replied with an amused smile. "Find your other half."

            James glared.

- - -

            Feathers were scattered throughout the room at random places and sizes.

            "That was tiring," Lily said as she collapsed onto her bed.

            "Indeed," Circe agreed, nodding. "Plus, look -- our room is a mess. All your fault, Evans."         

            "Shut up! It takes _two_ to tango," Lily pointed out.

            "Oh, when where we having sex?" Circe teased, breaking out into a laugh.

            There was a loud knock.

            "Hm, I wonder who that could be," Lily said, while slouching on her bed. "Circe, darling, be a dear and go get that won't you?"

            "Hm, do I want to stay here and rest or follow Lily Mummy's orders to be a dear and get the door? Hmmm, I wonder," Circe pondered, weighing out the two situations.

            "I wonder if it's like this when we'll be room mates," Lily wondered aloud.

            "Definitely not," Circe argued. "You'll be the one answering the door. Muwah."

            "Fine, I'll get it," Lily replied, groaning with annoyance as she got up.      

            "That's more like it!" Circe couldn't help but surpress a grin.

            Lily strode over and opened the door.

            James.

            James Potter.

            And what did she do?

            ..

            ...

            Slam it shut in his face.

- - -

_A/N: Sorry about the mixed emotion things going up and about in this chapter. I don't know where this story is going and I really need to take some time and plan my writing more thoroughly. I'm trying to keep up with the character development but - *shrugs*. Agh. Stress is killing me, plus I need sleep._

**THANK YOUs :)**

**iris** Thank you. Your review meant a lot to me and cheered me up :)

**clyana** Thanks for reviewing and James hasn't said anything about a stag because obviously he doesn't want Lily to know or anything. Maybe later he might reveal a bit. :)

**mione-xavier** Mm thanks.

**Lady of Masbolle** Aww, I rock? Thanks. You rock too :)

**shrk****-bait** Hello, love! Thanks for adding me on livejournal ;D. Muchos brownie points for you, m'dear. Thanks for reviewing too.

**Hayley** You are added onto the new mailing list, lol. Don't you feel just so ever special? Hehe.

**Summer Walters** Love love love you! Thanks for reviewing :) You're awesome.

_Um, I have a new livejournal. Yes, don't kill me please for switching around too much lol. I have a good reason this time. It's a paid account and I just finished doing a design for my customer - awesome possum, huh? My livejournal username is **innocently** so feel free to add me, loves! I love meeting new people (**ESPECIALLY WRITERS**) so hurry up and add :D C'mon.. I don't bite. (My LJ url is also in my profile pg)._

_Oh yah, sorry for the long delay. :/ By the way, my MSN is: **ickleronniekins****[****at]hotmail.com**. Of course, replace the '[at]' with '@'._

_Oh yes, if you want to be noticed if a new chapter's up, just leave your email in your review ;)._

_Until next time,_

_- _Angeline


End file.
